Meeting Big Bro
by Val-Creative
Summary: One of Tim's hands shrugged back out his pocket to clasp onto Superboy's. The contact was pleasant. Unassuming. Tim's blue eyes were… beautiful.


**.**

 **.**

Something was a little off about how manically cheerful Robin's grin was.

Superboy didn't think too much about it, even as the other boy frequently got up to disappear and answer his private communicator in the middle of the movie they were watching in the front den. He grunted, reaching into the plastic blue popcorn bowl and took a large mouthful. And another. And another. Robin's own fault if he found himself with an empty popcorn bowl and an empty stomach.

It was only them that afternoon in the den. The others… were somewhere else. Probably somewhere in the cave. He wasn't concerned if they had other things to do. It wasn't his business.

The creaking of footsteps just outside. Hushed whispers.

"… _You haven't told him or anyone, Dick_?"

" _—Shhhhhh! Super hearing or didn't you get the memo, man?_ "

"Hey? Supes?" Robin's voice returned stronger in volume. Coming closer. Above him. Superboy turned in place on the floor to gaze up expectantly at his grinning teammate and another taller boy, maybe a few inches shorter than Superboy, with a similar lean build standing beside him, hands shrugging into his jean pockets. "Supes, this is my big bro. Tim. He's…uh, stopped by for a minute. Tim, this is my pal, Supes."

"Superboy," he corrected, extending his hand up and out.

One of Tim's hands shrugged back out his pocket to clasp onto Superboy's. The contact was pleasant. Unassuming. Tim's blue eyes were… _beautiful_.

"Nice to meet you, Superboy. I've heard quite a lot about you."

"I…" And so was his _smile_. Not quite as wide or as young as Robin's. But genuine.

"I…thanks?"

Tim laughed, his expression lighting up with amusement, small dimples appearing in his cheeks. "Nothing bad, I can assure you. Only good." He swept a hand through his _soft-looking_ hair, staring quietly and slowly at the clone.

Robin smacked the back of his shoulder unkindly.

"You want the encryption data or what?"

"Pfft. Yeah, yeah…" Tim said, wrapping an arm around Robin's neck and jiggling his sunglasses. "You ever get tired of wearing these? It can't be good for your eyes to wear them indoors…"

"Batman's _rules_. He would kill us both if he knew you showed up here."

"Then no one is going to tell hiiii~iim," Tim sing-songed a little, letting Robin squirm away from the affectionate neck lock. His overconfident smile swerved back to Superboy, softening. "Right?"

"…sure."

"How old are you anyway?"

Robin answered promptly, sarcastically, "You're nineteen. I'm thirteen. And Supes is sixteen."

"And two months," Superboy added. Only two months since being out of the tube... _Eh_.

The older boy nodded at him, making an understanding noise, his blue eyes narrowing in thought. Superboy…found himself somehow _liking_ those eyes. How they scanned him. Scanned all of him. Not like he was unfamiliar. Or dangerous. Or an unnecessary presence.

"Hm." A murmur. "Two years…"

Robin's eyebrows twitched up. "What?" he asked.

"…Nothing." Tim waved an apathetic hand. "Hand over what I need to get out of here." The younger did so, slipping what looked like a bulging envelope into his right hand, watching him leave without another word with a slight frown. Superboy also frowned but up at him.

"Um…he…"

"Tim's… weird." Robin rubbed his neck inattentively. "Don't worry about it, Supes."

"No, that's not it. He's…" Superboy paused to find the right word. He settled for "… _beautiful_."

"…"

"…honestly?"

"Yes."

"You have a crush on my bro?" Robin asked, letting the serious look from the other boy register before giggling out loud. Superboy punched his arm but without malice. Or even that hard.

"Don't laugh."

"Sorry," Robin sounded like he was being sincere— "I knew he had that effect on a lot of people but I didn't expect any of you guys to go gaga over him."

" _Gaga_? Like the lady in the meat dress…?"

"I—no…" At Superboy's deeply confused look, Robin sighed, rubbing his temples. "Oh… man, Supes, we should not have let you near the television."

"I _like_ the television," he said defensively, crossing his rippling, muscular arms.

Robin countered, "Not the point. _Ah_ … look, if you like him, I don't care. He's a nice guy. Just don't…just don't let me walk in on you two or anything. He didn't ever remember to lock doors when he was with his ex-girlfriend…" His face screwed up and he shuddered. His communicator went off.

"Got it," Superboy said vacantly as the younger boy nodded and went out in the hallway to answer the call. He crossed then uncrossed his legs on the floor, before stretching his neck to the side broodingly. He didn't feel like listening into the conversation going on outside the den. And he didn't have to.

" _Hey… Supes_ ," Robin voice's disembodied voice groaned, " _Fair warning… My brother is officially creeping on you! He wants to know if you have a cell phone number! And an IM address_!"

The corners of Superboy's mouth lifted a little.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Young Justice isn't mine. I forgot I did this fic back in 2011-2012 and posted it on AO3 in 2014 so here we go! A blast from the past! This was done back before Season 1 ended so obviously Tim's age is different from canon blah blah you get it. Hope you giggle over it!_


End file.
